The Amazing Chronicles Vol I
by DuctTapeSmile
Summary: When Peter gives up on Captain Stacy's promise thinking this peace would last forever, typically super villans take advantage of this and ruin everything. Set straight after The Amazing Spider-Man movie. First fic, so dont be too harsh. (UPDATE! No longer in hiatus!)
1. Beginnings

He sat there alone, quietly, his hands plainly intertwined themselves. His head, swimming with thoughts of how to say it. Could he bring himself to do it, could he disregard him like that and just "go with it"? Was life really that bad without her? That's the thing; It was, definitely, THAT bad without her.

Peter Benjamin Parker, spent his Sunday in his room. Doing what you ask? Thinking. Thats what. His eyes stinging and his neck strained. Staring at a picture of her on his computer at an odd angle all day was definitely good for him. After Captain Stacy's death wish, Peter had been avoiding his ex-girlfriend like the plague, and she did NOT take that well. The true guilt set in a few days after her fathers funeral, when Mary Jane Watson, long time acquaintance of both Gwen and Peter, came to Peter about hearing Gwen sobbing and whispering his name from a bathroom stall. Since then, Peter has found it increasingly hard to even look her in the eyes without nearly dying inside from the guilt.

Peter carefully opened the door from his room to the hallway, a skill that has now become habit to avoid breaking something...again. Due to his second identity as The Amazing Spider-Man, Peter Parker was immensely strong, which was not a good mix in a small house such as his one. Ever since the incident in his bathroom, he has been intensely careful about everything since.

"Aunt May! I'm off to bed!" He called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay Peter, sleep well." May replied quietly yet every syllable was heard clearly.

Peter closed the door to his room and flicked the switch by his computer he had recently installed to remotely lock his door and opened his closet, to the normal eye it looked like a closet with assorted jackets and boxes, but behind them lay a wood colored blind. Peter pulled it up, and retrieved the red and blue spandex suit which was his superhero alter ego's trademark. Slipping it on and quietly throwing himself out the window to his nightly patrol.

His web shooters shot web after web. _Thwip! Thwip! _The sound, Peter found it strangely soothing, soaring through the air at break neck speeds before throwing himself high into the air just to free fall a couple hundred feet before doing it all again. Most people would find it terrifying and crazy, but this boy, no, this boy found it soothing.

Peter/Spider-Man managed to unknowingly curl the corners of his mouth into a small smile as he felt the cool New York breeze pass through the small breathing holes in his mask.

"PLEASE NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!?" A scream cut through Spider-Man's peaceful joy ride or should I say "swing"? He shot a few cords of bio-cable in the direction of the scream before web-zipping to the nearest rooftop. He saw a burly man wearing what looked to be a stetson hat attempting to mug a small red headed teenage girl he recognized.

"M.J!?" Spidey whisper-shouted before stepping off the edge of the building and shooting a web at the edge of the building. The burly man seemed pretty hell bent on getting her handbag that he didn't notice The Amazing Spider-Man lower himself upside down behind him. He cleared his throat loudly to gain the man's attention. "Well howdy partner!" He quipped casually.

"Spider-Man!?" The man croaked nervously, after the whole ordeal with Dr. Connors, Spider-Man had become a New York hero, crime had decreased significantly since then.

"I hate to say this, but that really isn't your color partner." he remarked cockily in a over-exaggerated Texas accent before shooting a web at the mans face and pulling him into the ground and webbing his face to the asphalt. "Ma'am are you okay?" his whole demeanor changed from cheeky smart-ass to protective hero in an instant.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine!" she stammered stepping towards him slightly. "T-that was amazing!"

Spider-Man nodded and shot a bio-cable at the roof. "Well Ma'am if you'll be fine from here on, I have to be going now." He was eager to get away before she recognized his voice.

"W-wait!" She called to him and ran over to where he was standing. "I don't feel safe enough to walk home. C-can you take me?" Spidey was conflicted, she was his friend and all, but what if she found out, but what if she got into more trouble letting her walk home on her own.

"Sure." Peter grimaced under his mask, what was he doing! He wrapped his arm around her waist and her around his neck before he took off. The red head let out a quick squeak as they sling-shotted into the air. She pointed her house out for him and he dropped her off at her gate. "Have a good night Miss."

"Wait! Spider-Man." Mary Jane took slow steps towards him. Peter was frozen in place. Panicking he quickly shot backwards.

"Well Ma'am I have a job to do, I best be going." Before she could reply he shot a bio-cable at the nearest building and web-zipped the Fuzz out of there.

His nightly patrol apart from a few muggings and a car theft in progress was relatively boring. He just decided to finish his patrol with a quick glance at a certain girls window and he'd be off home. To his surprise she was outside, Gwen Stacy was standing on the fire escape outside her bedroom window. 'Why isn't she asleep?' Peter thought to himself. 'Well looks like taking a peek tonight is off the list!' his face fell below his mask. Gwen watched him intently as he swung past pretending not to notice that he was outside her house too much.

He eventually made it back to Queens and zipped through his open window and crashed on his bed, too lazy to even change out of his suit. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day, he knew she was going to ask about his convenient swinging past her window. And it looks like Peter hasn't thought of an excuse yet.


	2. Those Are The Best Kind

"Peter! Time to get up!" Called Aunt May's voice from down stairs to a reluctant Peter. "And before you ask, NO you cannot have five more minutes! Breakfast is ready for when you come down!" Peter swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to the door before noticing his attire.

"Shit! Better change, can't let Aunt May see me in this!" He laughed half heartedly. Once he had stripped off the hot spandex and put it in its place behind the blinds. "I really need to wash that, I've stopped wearing it under my clothes because it smells so bad." He mumbled to himself before slipping out the door and down to the dining room. Aunt May had cooked waffles. "Mmm Aunt May, you should've told me you had made waffles, I could've been down here in record time."

"Well Peter, you should be down here in record time regardless." She poked fun at him and slapped another waffle on his place. "Eat up and then off to school!" she smiled and walked to her room to get ready for work. The Parkers were a bit tight on money of late, so Peter had been desperately looking for a job, one that actually pays.

Peter finished his waffles and cleaned off the plate before grabbing his backpack and shooting out the door. "Bye Aunt May! I love you!"

"Goodbye Peter! BE CAREFUL!" she put great emphasis on the last part, just to be sure. Peter whizzed down the street on his skateboard at speeds no human on a skateboard should ever attempt, occasionally using the discreet bio-cable round to propel him forwards a bit faster. He was moving faster than some of the cars driving past causing a few people to stare.

"Maybe I should slow down, I'm attracting attention." He mumbled to himself for a while longer before hearing a cry for help.

"Help please! That man has my purse!" Peter saw a very badly dressed man approaching him quickly with a purple handbag. "Stop him! Please!" a quick flashback occurred in Peters mind for a split second.

"_Hey kid! A little help?!" The long haired store owner requested arrogantly._

"_Sorry.. Not my policy." Peter retorted angrily, this man had been a complete ass to him. He deserved this._

_BANG!_

The Man with the purse was a mere 6 feet away from Peter before he snapped out of it.

"Kid! Move or I will bowl you down!" the Man threatened quickly, but Peter stood his ground, the man tried to shoulder barge him but to no end, it ended badly on the thief's part. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and Peter just ripped the purse from his grasp. He jogged over to the Woman and handed her it back.

"Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" The woman fretted gratefully reaching into her purse to look for some money. Peter stopped her hand and smiled his trademark lopsided grin.

"No need Ma'am, my only repayment is that another lowlife like him got stopped in his tracks." He smiled again and began to walk off, jumping back on his board and shooting off. "I might actually need to web myself faster now, that set me back 10 minutes." He sling-shot himself forward again, reaching the school only five minutes late.

There were only a few stray students rushing to their lockers to retrieve their forgotten books and papers. So Peter knew he wouldn't be TOO late. Finding his class and looking through the window towards the teacher to make sure she wasn't in the middle of something. The teacher looked like she was interruptible so he burst through the door.

"Tardiness is not a good thing Mr Parker." she scolded him thoroughly making a few of the students chuckle.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I promise it won't happen again." he smiled half heartedly and sat in his desk, catching a glare from Gwen.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Mr Parker." His eyes widened, this was a perfect set up, it fell into his lap, he didn't even have to think. It was now or never. He leaned forward ever so slightly. And whispered...

"But those are the BEST kind."

Her shoulders rose slightly. Tensing a slight amount. He knew this wasn't a distasteful tense, she was smiling, just a small smile. His class flew bye quicker than it came, and soon enough the bell for second track was tainting the quiet air. Gwen was the second to last person to leave the classroom. The last of course being Peter. He stood up and walked towards the door but first noticing a small snippet of paper on Gwen's desk, addressed to him.

_Peter, _

_Fire escape,_

_10:30 pm_

_We need to talk._

_Gwen Stacy _

_xo_

He couldn't help but chuckle at the 'xo' at the end, he knew he did the right thing, but his conscience was telling him it was disloyal to Captain Stacy. "I'm sorry Mr Stacy, but this is her life." He said to himself quietly before heading to his next class.

The day went all too quickly for Peter Parker. Bio, Chem, History and he had a free track last so he decided to go home. Instead of rushing home like he usually would, he walked, slowly, wasting as much time as he could until later this evening was first on his list.

"Might do a quick patrol before I go to Gwen's." He mumbled to himself as he walked through the front door. Climbing the stairs and grabbing his suit. He slipped it on and packed some civilian clothing into his backpack before zipping off out the window. The patrol was relatively boring, well, that's an understatement. It was MIND NUMBING! Peter thought patrols would pass the time, what a crock! There was nothing going on! AT ALL. But it was 9 :30 and he still had an hour to kill so Peter decided to humor someone, he swung down to Burger King, Fully suited and ordered a Whopper and ate it. He pulled the mask just above his mouth and he had a good time! Soon enough it was 10:30 and Peter needed to get dressed. On the rooftop across from Gwen's window was a nice place.

He dropped down from the roof onto her escape with a small thud, and saw her face light up like a christmas tree. 'This seems all to familiar.' he smiled to himself.


	3. Responsibility

**Peter's Point of View**

You know that moment when, you lose something so close to you, and when you find it again, it's like its never left. Well this feeling is a lot like that, here I am. With her, a feeling I thought I'd never feel again, Love. I love her, and I think she loves me. Its been at least a month or two and she hasn't tried to move on. C'mon, I broke her father's dying wish to be here tonight, I broke her father's dying wish to love her again.

As soon as she saw me, my heart soared when the grin stretched off her face, just the feeling of making her smile makes it all worth it. All the danger I'm going to put her through, all the worry she's going to feel and it will all be my fault, but I can't stay away from her. My body and soul won't let me. She slid open the Window and threw herself at me, arms open, I obviously take the gift gladly. Here she is again, nestled in my arms, like she used to be. Minus the gaping holes in my abdomen from the freaking Giant Lizard, but hey, I'm not complaining. I'd rather not have gaping holes in my chest.

"Peter... I've missed you so much." She cries softly into my chest (my completely intact chest I must add) My hand unconsciously finds her soft golden locks. "Please, don't leave me again Peter." she whispers, I had to try my hardest to hear it. Thank god for spider senses.

"Shh," I lift her chin and and smile my trademark goofy grin. "Lets go inside." She moves out of my arms and grabs my hand, leading me inside. I sit in the armchair I used to prop myself up on the night that I nearly died. She sits in my lap and curls up into my chest. "Hey," She looks up at me with those amazing eyes I love so much and tilts her head in the most adorable manner. Her whole demeanor screams to me. I can't control myself anymore.

I kiss her I pour my whole heart into it. More than I ever have. We pull apart and she looked gob smacked.

"Wow... that was...wow.." She breathes out slowly. "Can we...do that again?" She asked in the most innocent manner. And so we did, multiple times. I tell her that I won't leaver her again, I tell her that I'll come see her every night so she can check on me. She smiles and kisses me again and I jump out the window for a short patrol.

**Third Person Point of View**

Peter tosses himself off the fire escape sporting his signature Red and Blue. Plummeting towards the asphalt ready to splatter across the ground before throwing his arms up and sending two strands of bio-cable in a v formation, stopping his fall and catapulting him up about a hundred feet, he shoots another strand at a distant building and grasps it, swinging off into the streets. Hearing the blaring horns of taxi drivers and people yelling, attempting to talk over it all is still somewhat soothing to him, this is meditation for him. Hearing the wind brush over him, the smells of petrol and damp streets. As revolting as it is, he feels most at home when hes soaring through the polluted air of New York, Manhattan is his playground and he loves it. She lives here, whats not to love. He pulls back his glove and checks his watch. "1:26 am. Better be getting back to Aunt May, knowing her she's been up all night waiting for me." Peter felt a pang of guilt sweep over him. His speed increased and his reflexes got sharper. He reached his bedroom window, it was open. "Oh shit, I forgot my backpack at Gwen's!" Here he was, stuck in his red and blue, and he had to get inside without Aunt May seeing him. He swung in through his window. The Parker luck strikes again. Who is sitting on his bed, but Aunt May, mouth gaping, eyes widened, speechless.

"P-Peter?! Y-you're..." She stammered, got off the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Why Peter?! Why must it be you!?" She pulled him into a hug, this wasn't just the usual 'I worry about you' hugs, this was a 'I really don't want to lose you' hug.

"Aunt May..." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rubbed her back. "W-with great power, comes great responsibility." He squeezed her shoulders lightly. "Uncle Ben told me that."

"Peter.." she sobbed. "I-I don't know what to do. Just promise you'll come back to me, every time." She caressed his face softly before leaving the room.

Peter fell back onto his bed and threw his mask at his drawers. "Well today has been eventful." he chuckled to himself before nodding off to sleep.

_The next morning..._

"Peter, Breakfast is on the table! And No, you can't have five more minutes, and its not waffles today sorry!" May called from the kitchen. Peter also found his suit folded neatly on his drawers and they had a sweet fragrance. After nearly falling down the stairs and into the kitchen he met with his Aunt and she smiled at him sweetly. "Petey, I washed your suit, it smelt horrible. Spandex gets very stinky when you perspire in it." she chuckled to herself and put the cereal and milk in front of the teenage zombie. "You have an hour before school starts. Get ready and head out when you're done, I start an early shift today so I'm trusting you to get to school on time." she pats his unruly hair and starts out the door. "I love you Peter."

He chuckles and waves out. "Love you too Aunt May." He wolfed his breakfast and got ready, he put his clothes on over his suit again, the spandex felt slightly tighter and smelt great. "I feel so revitalized!" He exclaimed loudly as he headed for the door, just as he was about to open it, he heard a soft knock. He twisted the door knob and couldn't help but grin. "Could this morning get any better?" he whispered to his girlfriend who had just turned up as a surprise.

**I liked this chapter, it felt really close to home. I can relate to this a teensy weensy little bit. But I'm attempting to update at least once or twice a day. Once at the least. Hope this story is being enjoyed, I am a little novice when it comes to writing but ill learn~~ adios compadre **


	4. Men in Banks

This morning Peter chose to swing to school. Arriving on time is another story, He was delayed by a mugging and a hold up at the local laundromat. Having done his morning duties he managed to arrive only 2 minutes late, which was thankful due to tardiness being 5 minutes late. He took his place behind a certain Gwen Stacy and flashed her a discreet grin before sitting down and getting out his notebook. Soon enough he was asleep, waking to a pencil hitting the back of his head.

"Mr Parker, I don't tolerate sleeping during a lecture!" The teacher scowled at him and crossed her arms.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying, but I could TEACH this class and still be the top of my grade." He retorted and smirked at the sneers of his classmates. She knew as well as he did, that he was by far, more intelligent than her, she read her teaching curriculum the night before. But instead of retorting she turned her head and returned to writing notes on the black board.

Soon enough school was over, and after waiting at the grandstands for a while, the blonde he had been waiting for had arrived. After sharing a chaste kiss, Peter retreated under the stands and changed his clothes into his red and blue, before sweeping Gwen up and swinging off into the city.

"I wanna show you something." he smiled under his mask and felt her pull herself closer into his chest.

She sighed contently and looked up at him. "Where?.." she tugged at his arm. He looked towards a tall building in the distance.

"The Chrysler Building. I always go to the top at the end of my patrol. Its peaceful and the air is cleaner up there." His smile under his mask faded when he heard the sounds of police cars in the background, "Maybe coming into the city wasn't a good idea if we wanted to have some time together." Gwen chuckled lightly as they reached the top of the building.

She grabbed his face and kissed his spandex cheek. "Go get 'em Bug Boy! Ill be waiting, it's not like I can go anywhere." she laughed half heartedly.

He nodded quickly at her and shot a bio-cable at the building opposite before web zipping off the edge. He smiled under his mask again, feeling the air on his spandex clad body and the adrenaline of his signature web swinging. He soon found the source of the noise. "Wow, twelve police cars?1" He swung close to them just to alert them of his presence and followed them to the scene of the crime. Lowering himself to the nearest Police car. "What's the haps?" he shot quickly at the nearest officer.

"Oh Spidey! Thank god you're here. Theres some madman in there claiming he'll blow the whole place sky high if he doesn't get a million dollars in cash within the next hour!" The Officer breathed in sharply following.

"Well your friendly neighbor hood Spider-Man is on the job then!" he laughed and walked through the glass doors to the office complex. 'Hmm better try get in without him noticing' he thought to himself and crawled up a wall, onto the ceiling. After spending a good two minutes trying to find the guy. He eventually spotted him and crawled up over the top of him and onto the wall behind him. The man wore a stained lab coat and dirty white slacks, he was balding ungracefully, what was left of his hair was sticking wildly out the sides. The guy looked like your typical cliché mad scientists. 'He's just a geezer, a crazy lookin' geezer, but a geezer still!' he noticed the remote in his hand, with a very menacing looking red button on it. "Hey, do you know where I can find the insane terrorist suicide bomber department of this building? They never issue maps to interns!" he quipped casually before shooting a bio-cable at the remote and tugging it out of his hand.

The old man simply looked at him puzzled and laughed manically. "Interesting! So very intriguing! Powers of adhesion! You are certainly intriguing boy!"

"Excuse me, I believe the technical term is 'Stick 'em Powers' okay?" he shot a bio-cable at the man and pulled him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "I don't usually do that to old men but, people who analyze me, scare me." he walked out the front door and gestured his thumb towards the door. "Hes all yours guys." the police scrambled in and tossed the man in the back of a police car.

Not long after, he had returned to the Chrysler building and ripped off his mask. Gwen looked at him puzzled. "What's up, bug boy?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck.

"Crazy old men, scaring the fuzz out of me." He laughed and ran his hands through her hair. "I don't think I'll go back out again tonight."

Gwen smiled inwardly and nestled closer to him. "Well I think thats a good thing. I think I might like to have a bit of quality time with my Amazing Spider-Man." She winked at him and he let go of her and walked over to his back pack.

"Well good thing I came prepared." Peter reached into his pack and produced a blanket, a flask of what was meant to be hot chocolate and a few cups. Shooting a few bio-cables around to make a makeshift hammock before ushering her into the hammock and shooting a few more to make a little table for the flask and cups. "I prepared this occasion to the best of my spider-like abilities. And it looks like it payed off!" he commented on her slackened jaw that could've scraped on the roof if it wasn't secured by a hammock.

"You planned everything perfectly Bug-boy." she whispered more to herself than to him.

**Later...**

After swinging Gwen home before dinner and giving her a quick kiss, he started off home. Sadly a peaceful trip home was not in life's books for Peter Parker a.k.a The Amazing Spider-Man. Hearing the alarms of a nearby bank was obscuring his thoughts of Gwen and the dinner he was expecting at home. He shot two bio-cables at parallel buildings and sling-shotted himself in the direction the alarms were blaring from. Peter smiled slightly under his mask.

'I'm kinda happy I have something to do now.' he thought aloud. 'I wonder what's going on, I really hope its not another crazy bastard who wants to analyze me like some kind of test subject.' His thoughts faded slightly when the sounds of alarms were too loud to think. 'Empire State Bank? This robber has guts.' He shot another bio-cable at a building not to far ahead of him and threw his weight forward in an attempt to go faster. But before he could complete his swing, a flash of green shot above him, he suddenly felt himself falling. "Wait! What!?" he free fell about 30 feet into the hood of a parked and luckily vacant cab, smashing the front to smithereens. He felt the pain shoot through his body from just under from just under his shoulder blade, and the feeling of warm liquid trickle from that spot was unmistakable. He shook it off and jerked his head up towards the cause of his fall. The green flash, was suspended in mid air. "What?! You?! What?!" He stammered and picked himself up off the car, shaking off the intense pain in his back. To Spider-Man's surprise, the cause of the fall was a certain creepy old scientist, who he had conveniently put behind bars about two hours prior.

* * *

_I'm soo evil aren't I? Gosh, leaving you with a cliff hanger like this! _

_Thanks to you peoples that followed this story and favorited it!  
_

_Ill try update as soon as possible!  
_


	5. The Flight of the Buzzard

**Previously...**

_He shook it off and jerked his head up towards the cause of his fall. The green flash, was suspended in mid air. "What?! You?! What?!" He stammered and picked himself up off the car, shaking off the intense pain in his back. To Spider-Man's surprise, the cause of the fall was a certain creepy old scientist, who he had conveniently put behind bars about two hours prior._

The man floated eerily in mid air, clad in green, large steel wings protruding from his back resembling swords. The man saw Spider-Man's confusion and bewilderment and cackled loudly before swooping down with two of his large blades protruding forward towards Spidey.

"Spider-Man! I think you could use a bit of a lift!" The boots on the strange green clad man began to spout large steel talons capable of ripping Spidey to shreds.

"Typical, I WAS having a good day! Y'know, putting another loony in the slammer, but then here comes the same untidy loony coming to rip my face off! The worst part is, you look ridiculous!" Spider-Man shot a bio-cable quickly at a nearby building and zipped out of the way at the last second letting the strange man sink his talons and blades into the taxi. But that didn't seem to stop the old man. His claws retracted and his blades seemed to be controlled magnetically.

"I am the Vulture! And for ruining my earlier plans, you will die." The Vulture turned towards Spider-Man and shot two blades at him. Spidey's spider-senses going insane sending him into a controlled spasm in an attempt to dodge the magnetic blades. The blades embedding themselves in the wall behind Spidey. He shot a few strands of bio-cable at the embedded blades and somersaulted, throwing the blades back at the Vulture just to have them slow to a harmless pace and join the other blades floating on his back.

"Damn! I was sure that would work." Spider-Man thought out loud. He shot another two strands of bio-cable at the lamp posts either side of the Vulture and sling-shotted himself towards him in an attempt to kick him off balance, but the Vulture just raised one of his Metal wings and used it as a shield, knocking Spidey away and into the side of a car. 'This is bad, I'm feeling light headed.' remembering the deep gash in his back from the glass.

**At the Stacy Residence...**

"Gwen! Gwen! Come look!" One of her younger brothers called from the sitting room pointing at the television. "Spider-Man is getting his butt kicked!" Gwen's eyes widened as the camera zoomed in on Spider-Man's body being flung into the side of another taxi. She sat slowly in an armchair, not taking her eyes off the screen. Feeling tears of worry edge their way at the corners of her eyes.

"_We don't quite know whats going on! But it looks as though The Amazing Spider-Man has come unstuck with this Villain we have heard, likes to call himself 'The Vulture' who looks to bear a stunning resemblance to former tech expert Adrian Toomes!" _The news feed blared out, Gwen not paying a single thought to whats going on with the news. Her hands clutching the tanned leather of the arm chair tighter every second.

**A few seconds earlier, with Spidey...**

"You are stubborn boy! Give up and die!" The Vulture rasped evilly as he tossed Spider-Man into the side of another building. "You just don't know how to give up do you?"

"What are you talking about? My back-up should be here soon, y'know, the ridiculous name/costume police!" He quipped hoarsely, gritting his teeth in pain, trying not to show how weak he was feeling. "Stuff robbing banks, looking that stupid is a crime enough!" 'I have to end this quickly...or I'm done for.' he rasped to himself. He had an idea, but if it went wrong, it would be the death of him. He shot a bio-cable at the wall behind the Vulture just above his shoulder.

"Kissing walls has thrown your aim out Spider-Boy!" The Vulture cackled halfheartedly. Spider-Man flung himself at the Vulture with all his might. The Vulture instinctively raising his wing to deflect the supposed kick coming his way. But Spider-Man flipped over him and kicked off the wall, shooting a bio-cable at the raised wing and throwing himself around the Vulture. Spinning around and around the Vulture, shooting strand after strand of bio-cable, trying to wrap the Vulture as tight as possible. Soon the Vulture was wrapped as tight as he could manage. "My wings! The magnets are disrupted by you're webbing! What have you done!?" the Vulture attempted to thrash around in the webbing but it was pointless, the webbing was too tight.

"What did you expect Mr Buzzard? Going out in public, looking like that! This isn't comic-con." he quipped before leaving the Vulture to the police. "Boys, I trust this time, you wont let him out to do his laundry? Cause you know where that got us, biggest insult to fashion since the poncho." and before anyone could say otherwise, The Amazing Spider-Man was swinging away.

"God this hurts, I need to get help." Peter/Spider-Man thought out loud. "Gwen.. shes gonna hate me for this." And so he swung towards Gwen Stacy's house, landing clumsily on the fire escape. "I hope shes in her room." he mumbled as he attempted to lift his head to glance into her bedroom. Nothing.

**With Gwen..,**

If Gwen's nails were any longer they would probably be through the leather armchair and into her palms. Her grip on the chair was deathly, her gaze on the television unwavering even 5 minutes after the news report had finished.

"Gwen did you see Spider-Man waste that guy!? Gwen's youngest brother exclaimed from the sofa and jumping up and down excitedly. "He looked really hurt though." her brothers mouth quickly formed an O, looking at Gwen, she looked very pale, if she was any more pale she would be transparent.

"I-I think I'm going to go to bed." Gwen stood slowly and ran to her door, opening her tear ducts along the way. Throwing her door open and locking it to look out at her fire escape to see a familiar red and blue, not sitting there, but lying lifelessly on the cold steel of her fire escape balcony. "Peter!?" She ran to the window and threw it open. "Peter..Please don't be dead.. please..." the salty tears running down her face freely. Peter's suit was nearly in shreds, rips and holes everywhere. She couldn't help but gasp at the puddle of blood under him, she turned him over and nearly threw up, There was a gash running from just under his left shoulder blade, right the way up to the top of his right shoulder.

"Hey...Gwen...Lo...lovely night out...isn't...it?" he breathed raspingly.


	6. Wardrobe Malfunction

The blood pooled around his body, it was seeping and dripping through the grates of the fire escape. Gwen didn't know what to do, she had basic first aid training at the very most. But nothing worthy of a wound this bad. Her brain couldn't quite process fast enough to respond.

'He's bleeding out you stupid girl' she heard a voice scream in her head, her hands trembling as she rushed to the bathroom cupboard.

"Stitches, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, medical tape, Gauze. What else?" She muttered to herself in a hushed tone. Her mind had blanked, all she could think about was fixing this. As she rushed back to the fire escape she gasped as she saw Peter pull himself inside and rip the top half of his suit into shreds. She saw his head move towards her direction and couldn't help but smile at his lopsided grin, even if it was half lidded and forced.

She rushed over to his side and doused a cotton ball in medical alcohol. Pressing it on his gash, he gritted his teeth in pain and grimaced.

Hours passed and he was asleep, She wasn't. She couldn't keep her eyes closed, she felt the need to watch over him. His chest moved up and down, slowly, rhythmically, but she could still see how hoarse his breathing was. His breath was always so even, so calming, she found it soo easy to fall asleep around him because he was just soothing to be around. She got up from the bed, trying her best not to disturb sleeping beauty. Taking a glance at the floor, at the ribbons that once were Spider-Man's famous red and blue. 'Thats what I can do!' she rushed off into the linen cupboard to retrieve some fabrics.

**First Person – Peter**

I shuffle a lot in my sleep, I tend to wake up with no bedding because of it. But this bed is foreign, the blankets are still intact. Wait a second, these blankets are Gwen's! I'm in Gwen's bed!? Why can't I remember how I got here? God my head hurts. I sit up, taking note of my surroundings, and suddenly I'm struck with searing pain. My back has never hurt so much, but apart from that; I was pretty okay. I look over to the desk, I can see her sitting there, fallen asleep over some Blue blanket. My eyes fall to the floor at the red and blue ribbons that look like my suit. As the memories come instantly flooding back to me, the wound on my back starts to fizz with pain. I fall to the floor convulsing and growling in pain, which in turn wakes Gwen up. I saw her frame bolt up from her chair and scurry towards me. Shes such a worry wart.

"I'm fine!" I assure her through clenched teeth. I hear her huff and continue to fuss over me while my convulsing dies down.

"If you continue to throw yourself at the floor like that, you'll never heal Bug-boy." she smirked as I sat up and stretched my aching arms.

"I heal fast, it makes it easier to jump around, be amazing ect." I was proud of myself for that, not many people are that quick. "I may heal fast, but god am I hungry!"

I hopped to my feet and winced through the pain. Something tells me I'll be doing that a lot for the next few weeks. My eyes fall to the red and blue ribbons on the floor.

"Damnit, now I don't have a suit."

"Don't worry, I can help with that." Gwen walked over to me and presented me with what looked to be a red and blue blanket. But after unfolding it, the red had a metallic shine of spandex, there was a blue sleeveless shirt over the top with a spider emblem stitched across the breast. It was the perfect makeshift suit. "Just to finish it, I made this." she looked at me and smiled as she handed over a mask, it was a lighter red than my previous mask and the eyes stretched up the head a little more but it was perfect. (in case you're wondering, the costume is Ben Reilly's Scarlet Spider costume.)

**Third Person**

Peter slipped into the bathroom to put on the temporary costume, it was a tight fit, and it hurt his back a bit, but once it was on, it was perfect. He walked into Gwen's room and got his web slingers from the torn torso of his red and blue. Buckling them into place and twisting the chamber to fill them with another set of cartridges. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye and jumped out the window. Webbing onto a nearby building he soared through the brisk morning air, the pain in his back subsiding as he got used to the swinging maneuver.

"I have to be more careful next time." He muttered to himself. "Next time I might lose more than another suit." He spotted a Burger Queen down the street and web zipped over in its direction. Dropping down the street level and bouncing down to the door, he pushed the glass door open and walked to the counter. Before he could order a man in a balaclava burst in with a gun.

"Every body get down!" the man fired a few warning shots into the ceiling and then pointed the gun at Peter. "Get on the F*cking ground freak!"

Peter looked at him and laughed. "Really? Robbing a burger queen? Crooks like you are the reason I dress up like this!" The man growled and shook

the gun at Peter.

"Who do you think you're trying to fool freak! Nice costume but you got it a bit too wrong! You may have a smart mouth but you're no Spiderman." The crook pulled the trigger 3 times, firing several shots at Spidey, which he managed to dodge easily. He shot a web at the gun man's face who in turn, toppled over and attempted to scratch the adhesive material from his eyes.

"Hate to tell you, but a wardrobe change doesn't make me an instant imposter." Peter webbed the crooks hands to the tile floor with a few strands of bio-cable. "And after a hard night of saving the city, a hero's work is never done!"

(A/N WHAT a crazy year its been for me! Only the worst could happen!)

Peter: Ghee Duct, what a cliché way to end the chapter!

Duct: Don't judge, this has been on hiatus for nearly a year now, I was finding it hard just to finish the stupid chapter.

Peter: Well at least you got it damn done! Been bleeding on a fire escape for far too long!

THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I promise to become more active with my writings!


	7. Out of the Web and into the Freezer

Hey Readers! Duct here, I'm just informing you of my endeavor to start with real chapters now! Real action packed ones with fighting and other cool things! So without further ado!

Peter: DuctTapeSmile does not own anything from these stories except the story itself, all characters and character themes are stolen and taken advantage of for the good of the people and at the pleasure of himself, and you can trust Duct to pleasure himself.

Duct: Hey!? Stolen?! Taken Advantage of!?

Peter: Just the truth.

"_The Spider-Man is a menace who needs to be behind bars!"_

"_He's the greatest thing to happen to this god-forsaken city!"_

"_He's making NYPD look like a bunch of incompetent dogs!"_

"_Spider-Man saved my son, I owe him everything!"_

The News channel flashed on the old vacuum tube television sitting on Peter's desk, the sound nearly drowned out by the sound of the sewing machines and the smoke of soldering irons. Making a new suit wasn't easy, he had gone through at least six meters of Spandex so far and super lightweight spandex wasn't cheap. He had decided to make the suit lighter and more flexible, with more maneuverability, so the answer was less heavy , thinner spandex. The style was also different, this suit was more Spider orientated, with web designs covering the red of his new suit. He had made the eye pieces white and he had made them larger, easier to see through and wider field of vision. (A/N So basically his new suit is like the Ultimate Spider-Man suit)

He wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve and sat upright, clicking his back into place. His new suit almost gleamed a vivid red in the evening light. He sat back and grinned at his master piece proudly, lifting the arms, the legs and the back, to check for the odd missed seam.

"Just wait until Gwen sees this!"

Gwen sat cold in her bedroom, a damp towel wrapped around her head. Sitting in a wooly dressing gown after a hot shower was the best feeling in the world if it wasn't edging into winter. In simple terms; IT WAS COLD. She shivered in turn with a cool breeze the passed through the mere millimeter cracks between her window and the windowsill. She grabbed a random sweater from the floor beside her and plugged up the crack in desperation, feeling the change in temperature already was almost euphoric. It wasn't even winter yet, why was she soo desperate to feel warm. Maybe the fact that she needed to actually put clothes on was a contributing factor to her discomfort. Suddenly she hears a rattling at her window, she slowly moves over to the freezing window and opens the curtains.

"Peter?" She raised and eyebrow at the unfamiliar red and blue suit at her fire escape.

"Yes, it's me! New suit, very exciting, please let me in! I'm cold!" His excitement turned into desperation as the chill reached his bones.

Gwen opened the window and ushered him inside, but Peter seemed to have trouble getting in.

"Peter Parker! Get your Ass in here before I force it!" she raised her voice in mock authority.

"Its cold, I'm part spider! I want to curl up in a corner and eat all of a sudden." he grinned and stepped inside quickly.

"Well feel free Bug-boy, just please refrain from laying eggs in my corner. And when I wake up in the morning, you better still be where I left you!" she quipped happily.

"Sure thing Madam." flinging his mask to the floor, he winked and jumped on her bed. "Sure is cold today, which is strange because it's been really warm all month. Starting to creep me out."

"Actually, yes. The climate is really unnatural for this time of the year." She walked to her window to check the thermometer on her fire escape. "Holy- Its -9 celcius outside and still dropping!"

"Gwen, something really unnatural is going on!" Peter shot up and got his mask from the floor, throwing it on and opening the window. "Stay indoors and wrap up!"

Gwen followed behind to the window, kissing the cheek of his mask. "You won't have to worry about me leaving, Its frozen out there, close the damn window!"

Peter closed the window and jumped off the fire escape.

**First Person – Peter **

The frost was biting and scratching at my bones, I could feel my new suit losing its flexibility and becoming tighter. Great, I just finished this one, at this rate I'll end up just wearing a bag over my face when my suits get wrecked. I'll have to make back up suits. Having a conversation with myself makes me feel slightly insane, but hell, its keeping my mind off the cold.

Oh boy! Its cold! My arms begin to ache and burn in the cold, with every strand of bio-cable spun my arms warm up in the slightest around the wrists. Well that could be a blessing and a worry, I wonder whats making my web shooters so hot? I spun another cable and gripped it tight. But then the sickening sound of cables snapping came to my ears and next thing I know is that I'm falling.

I shoot web after web, desperately trying to stop or at least slow my fall, the ground is coming up to meet me fast and I don't if ill be able to hit it without breaking any bones. I see my chance, there's a fabric shelter about 40 feet below me, I shoot a web at the wall and pull myself as hard as I can. SNAP! I shoot another, I'm not quite there. SNAP! One more! SNAP! CRASH!

Of course. How could I forget. I hit the cloth shelter at speed, enough to wind me at first, but then suddenly the fabric rips and with a terrible crash I hit the pavement. Definitely not my smartest moment, but at least I can come away from this experience with my life and maybe a few broken ribs, but hey its the occupational hazard. I should have known, that kind of escape only ever works in the movies.

**Third Person**

Spidey ran through the street fast, in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

"No web shooters, no company, and no damn coat!"

"Well, is Amazing Spider-man afraid of Cold? Trust me little man, you come from out of spider web and into freezer!" A Russian voice called out from the cold misty street.

"Who is there?!" Spider-man exclaimed into the mist, his stance at the ready for any kind of attack. "Tell me! Who are you?"

Spidey could hear the breathing, getting louder and louder. I sounded electronic, artificial, like whatever he or she was, needed it to breathe. He saw it, clunking out from the mist. A massive gray suit of armor, complete with a helmet and visor. A pale face was visible behind the glass.

"I am Frostbite! And shortly, you will be dead!"


End file.
